Un voyage trop bien préparé
by karfaith
Summary: Un voyage scolaire approche et Reborn ne trouve rien d'autre que de faire des groupes de deux dans une classe pour la préparer à ce long périple. Couple principal: Mukuro/Hibari.
1. Les groupes

**Auteur:** karfaith

**Pairing:** Mukuro/Hibari et plein d'autres couples...

**Raiting:** K+

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Hibari ferais autre chose que de se battre avec Mukuro...

**Résumé:** Un voyage scolaire approche Et Reborn ne trouve rien d'autre que de faire des groupes de deux dans une classe pour la préparer à ce long périple. Couple principal: Mukuro/Hibari.

* * *

><p><span>Un voyage trop bien préparé<span>

Chapitre 1 : Les groupes

Au lycée Namimori, une classe de première année était plus calme que les autres. Pour cause, une annonce des plus spéciales venait de leur être communiquée :

-Au vu de votre prochain voyage scolaire, vous allez être séparés pendant un mois entier, vacances comprises, par petits groupes de deux.

Les élèves, peu bruyants de natures, firent un silence complet dans la salle. Le professeur de mathématiques, Reborn, sourit à leurs expressions pour le moins amusantes. Il prit une boite qu'il avait gardée depuis le début du cours près de sa chaise et la posa sur son bureau.

-Vous allez, chacun votre tour, tirer un papier avec un numéro inscrit dessus, expliqua-t-il, chaque numéro est en double pour former des paires.

Les élèves, ne voulant pas provoquer la colère de leur sadique de professeur, se levèrent pour récupérer un des petits papiers. Lorsque le dernier se rassit, Reborn fit apparaître un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il prit un stylo sur son bureau et appela les numéros un. Un élève aux cheveux mi-longs et châtains se leva pour ensuite se diriger vers le bureau. Un deuxième se redressa. Celui-ci avait des cheveux en pétard ainsi qu'un air de trouillard collé sur le visage.

-Basil et Tsunayoshi, groupe un, dit le professeur, venez chercher vos menottes et les clés de votre chambre.

Les deux garçons blanchirent. Qu'avait-il dit ? Des menottes ?

Eh bien oui, pour être sûr que les élèves ne se sépareraient pas pendant ce prochain mois, Reborn avait tenu à leur passer des menottes.

Une ambiance pesante se créa dans la pièce. Un élève se leva de sa chaise pour sortir de la pièce.

-Où vas-tu, Hibari, demanda Reborn en prenant une voix menaçante.

Ledit Hibari se retourna vers ce qui lui servait de professeur et déclara :

-Il est hors de question que je sois attaché à l'un de ces herbivores.

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, maintenant va t'asseoir.

L'élève, pourtant connu pour sa violence lorsqu'on lui donne des ordres, retourna vers sa table où il s'assit en soupirant d'exaspération.

Reborn demanda alors à Basil et Tsuna de s'approcher pour ensuite leur passer les menottes ainsi que la clé de leur chambre.

Il appela ensuite les numéros deux. Un garçon aux grandes cicatrices sur son visage ainsi qu'aux beaux yeux vermeilles menaçants se leva suivi d'un autre qui, lui, avait de longs cheveux argentés lui arrivants au milieu de dos.

-Xanxus et Squalo, conclut le professeur, vous êtes le groupe deux.

Vint ensuite les numéros trois dont l'un des élèves avait de courts cheveux blancs ainsi qu'un pansement sur le nez et l'autre était un garçon(?) punk avec des lunettes de soleil totalement inutiles en ce jour de pluie.

-Ryohei et Lussuria, déclara Reborn, groupe trois.

Sa phrase fut terminée pas un « A l' extrême ! » de Ryohei qui se retrouvait en groupe avec celui qui le harcelait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Ce fut ensuite le groupe quatre composé de Takeshi Yamamoto, un baseballeur plutôt doué de sa batte et Gokudera Hayato, un jeune homme impulsif.

Puis le groupe cinq constitué de deux élèves sortant de l'ordinaire, l'un nommé Chikusa, qui avait un code barre inscrit sur la joue gauche et un regard absent, accompagné de Ken, son exact opposé : il avait des yeux pleins de vie et se prenait parfois pour un animal.

Dans le groupe six se trouvaient les deux premières filles : Kyoko, la sœur de Ryohei et Haru, toutes deux étaient amoureuses de Tsuna.

Belphégor, un prince selon lui, et Fran, un garçon à la chevelure verte et au regard le plus indifférent qu'il soit, formaient le groupe sept suivis d'I-Pin, une petite chinoise, et de Lambo, un garçon pleurnichard qui, eux, faisaient partie du groupe huit.

Genkishi, un garçon au regard glacial, s'était malheureusement retrouvé avec Tazaru, le garçon le plus baraqué de sa lasse, dans le groupe neuf.

Puis vint le tour de Nosaru, un élève qui semblait plus jeune que les autres, seulement en apparence, et dont sa chevelure était d'un rose violacé, accompagné de Gamma qui, au contraire, semblait plus vieux que son âge. Tous deux formaient le groupe dix.

Dans le groupe onze, il y avait Levi-a-Than, un grand jeune homme très repoussant et Chrome Dokuro, une fille à l'air timide avec un bandeau à l'œil droit.

Dans le groupe douze se trouvent Lanchia, un garçon peu souriant, accompagné de Fûta, son opposé direct.

-Groupe treize, levez-vous et venez chercher vos affaires, dit Reborn en souriant d'un air machiavélique.

Ce sourire fut expliqué aux élèves quand Hibari Kyôya se leva de sa chaise pour aller vers le bureau du professeur, suivit par Mukuro Rokudo, un garçon aux yeux vairons. Reborn attrapa les bras de ses deux élèves et les attacha avec des menottes à froufrou roses pâles.

-Je vais te mordre à mort, herbivore, dit Hibari en fusillant Reborn du regard.

-Kufufu, remarqua Mukuro, ravi de faire équipe avec toi, ma petite alouette.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à Hibari pur sortir ses tonfas.

-Hibari, range tes armes, nous sommes en cours, l'arrêta Reborn.

Hibari se ravisa et retourna s'asseoir en trainant un Mukuro amusé derrière lui.

-Je vous explique le fonctionnement de ces menottes, commença Reborn, dans vos chambres, vous avez une table de chevet qui ne s'ouvre que deux fois par jours pendant cinq minutes chaque fois. A l'intérieur, vous avez les clés des menottes. Il faut que vous répartissiez bien l'utilisation des clés pour ne pas vous retrouver dans des situations embarrassantes. Bien sûr, ceux qui n'arriveront pas à bien organiser leur temps comme il faut et seront vu sans leurs menottes auront un handicape lors du voyage.

A la fin des explications, les élèves sortirent de la salle deux par deux : leur mois de calvaire allait commencer.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà! Le premier chapitre est fini. J'espère pourvoir poster la suite bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. A bientôt, chers lecteurs.<p> 


	2. Excuses

Salut la compagnie !

Alors, je m'excuse, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre et ce n'est pas non plus un mot pour vous dire que cette fic sera arrêtée. C'est juste pour m'excuser de la longue attente. Alors voilà, excusez-moi ! L'inspiration ne vient pas et du coup, bah j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic en même temps, pour ceux qui aiment Naruto, c'est entre Gaara et Lee mais je ne l'ai pas encore finie alors elle ne sera pas publiée maintenant.

Sinon, pour la suite de cette nouvelle, je compte l'écrire en entier avant de la publier donc ça ne viendra pas avant un long bout de temps étant donné que j'écris peu pendant mes périodes de cours et que c'est bientôt la rentrée...

Voilà, je m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente de ceux qui aimeraient lire la suite.


End file.
